PeckClan/Roleplay
Welcome to PeckClan Roleplay, here, you will chitter with your clan-clucks and roleplay away! Before you go futher and begin roleplaying, please carefully read and join PeckClan. There are ''rules so please read them carefully. *No swearing *Be respectful *Share food.. Or else. *Roleplay *Have fun! ---- '''Musterd '''bobbed his spectacular and beautiful head, gazing through a small crack in his crop-house. Musterd struted out, suddenly screeching, "Go find me food!" '''Beakfeather' almost layed an egg when she heard Musterd's order. Shaking out her feathers, she hurried over to his crop house, blinking and bobbing her head. "What kind of food are you looking for, great Musterd?" Beakfeather chirped, her tail feathers twitching. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ''' 23:31, November 20, 2015 (UTC) '''Musterd '''was infuriated, he cak-ed at the oddly large hen and twitched, clearly annoyed, "Whole grain zero point one calories, not to big, not to small. Also bring it in a grass-hurdle!" Musterd waited, obviously annoyed for the fat hen's slowness.Sonorous☆ (talk) 01:15, November 21, 2015 (UTC) '''Beakfeather bobbed her head anxiously, turning around and wobbling away. Her talons kicked against the ground and dust was spewed into the air as she hurredly searched for the whole grain zero point one calories not too big not too small grains in a grass-hurdle. Stepping into one of the food-supply crop-houses, the large muscular chicken searched for the best grain. Finally finding it sitting on top of the highest shelves, she gulped. Her wings were fairly short, so she was in no shape to be flying. Pacing around the crophouse, she bit at her wing-tips. Oh, how will I ever get Musterd his food? ''Beakfeather wanted to cry, then she got an idea. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 23:53, November 20, 2015 (UTC) '''Musterd '''waited impatiently, he tapped his sharp talons, they clicked loudly at the solid wood. He was really hungry, but too dignified to gather his own food. Musterd forgot about Beakfeather and dozed off, dreaming about the be-chickening session. Sonorous☆ (talk) 01:15, November 21, 2015 (UTC) '''Beakfeather' grabbed a wooden poll between her talons, setting it against the shelf. She fluttered onto it, the stick gently bending. Cautiously making her way up the pole, coming closer to the precious bundle of grains. As soon as she was a feather-length from it, the pole snapped in half, pieces of bark shooting everywhere. The she-chicken yowled, biting onto the nearest shelf. She was stuck. "Help!" Beakfeather screeched, the shelf barely holding her weight. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 01:20, November 21, 2015 (UTC) '''Musterd '''had nearly hopped out of his cozy nest when he heard the piercing screech, he tumbled out of his large den, half hopping half flying towards the food-supply. His already big beady eyes widened even more, horrified; not because of Beakfeather being caught, but the wonderful grains of food, scattered everywhere. Sonorous☆ (talk) 01:26, November 21, 2015 (UTC) '''Beakfeather '''let out a breath of relief. "Thank goodness you're here! Help me, please!" She screeched, waving her legs in the air. One of her talons got caught in one of the grain bags. She tried to shake it loose, but the bag ripped open and more seeds fell everywhere. "Oh no!" Beakfeather squawked, fluttering her wings. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ''' 02:22, November 21, 2015 (UTC) '''Musterd '''screeched, he was horrified that his beautiful seeds and a awkward hen was stuck, he flew up to a small wooden platform and hop-flied to Beakfeather, he used most of his effort to push away the heavy plank. Because Musterd was awfully fat with barely any muscle, he nearly fainted. He squawked, "Pie!" and stumbled back. Sonorous☆ (talk) 01:34, November 21, 2015 (UTC) '''Beakfeather '''whimpered when she felt the pole slightly quiver. Feeling the shelf grow weaker, she screeched again. '''Nugget said farewell to the group of Chicken Fighters, walking away towards the food-supply crophouse to get a snack. She heard screeching. Beakfeather? ''She thought, beginning to run faster. As she entered the crophouse, she gasped when she saw Musterd and Beakfeather. "Oh my scrambled eggs!" Nugget chirped, dashing over to Musterd's side. "Here, let me help you." She added, using her mighty strength to push away the pole. But Beakfeather was too late, she let go on the shelf and fell. She landed butt-down on Musterd... 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 02:47, November 21, 2015 (UTC) '''Turki '''was just chewing on aa mouse tail, since given the job to sort out the food-suply, she took long wonderful strides, in till she heard a "oof" and someone screech. Turki peaked into the crophouse "what is going on??" the crophouse was ruined, grains and years of seed gathering and placing were ruined. Turki clucked "how foolish can some chicken get!!" Armybro00 03:58, November 21, 2015 (UTC) '''Beakfeather' blushed, stepping off Musterd. "Well, I'm sorry. It was all my fault! I just wanted to get Musterd some f-food!" She starting chirping, her eyes filling with tears. In a heartbeat, the she-chicken started crying. "I'm s-so sorry!" Beakfeather squawked, flapping her wings violently. Nugget 'shushed down Beakfeather, putting a comforting wing around her shoulders. "Be quiet, it's okay. It was just a mistake." She comforted her, turning to Musterd. "Are you okay?" She asked him, helping the rooster up. "Turki, help me clean up all this grain." 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 05:25, November 21, 2015 (UTC) '''Musterd '''was dazed, he bobbed his head as a thanks towards Nugget. His memory was fuzzy and he blinked. "Who caused all this mess?" Musterd looked hurt and angry, his favourite seed were scattered everywhere and all he cared about was.. Food. "Beakfeather." Musterd began, his voice lowering into a hushed whisper. 'Sonorous☆''' 05:35, November 21, 2015 (UTC) '''Beakfeather '''wiped her eyes with her feathers. Her beak quivered, attempting to not break out crying. "Y-ye-yes?" She stammered, stepping aside. '''Nugget gulped, bobbing her large broad head. "Well, atleast we know who's going to be the Star at the be-chickening." She whispered over to Turki, blinking. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ''' 05:43, November 21, 2015 (UTC) '''Feetface '''squawked loudly, "What is going on?" she bobbed her large fat head up and down.' '''Al'mighty Musterd '''strutted down the mess pile, sshowing off his fabulous - glamorous feathers and clasped his wings together in disgust. He pointed at Feetface, "Who in the chicken world are you? Get away from here!!" he slapped Beakfeather hard with his buttock feathers, "Do not cry you little chicken, go back in layig your egg and make your chicks clean up this hideous mess!" 'Sonorous'''☆ 03:52, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Feetface '''muttered, "You stink." '''Beakfeather whimpered as Musterd's feathers were shoved in her face. She held back her tears as she kicked away the grains and scraped off the grain-mush with her beak. After a long and risky day, she got back to her legs and wobbled over to the main Crophouse. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 23:57, December 10, 2015 (UTC) '''Feetface '''squawked so loud that the whole place rung, she was laying eggs as she squawked more, "heeellaaapp!!!" her first egg pooped out as she relaxed. XFabulousX (talk) 14:45, December 15, 2015 (UTC) ' Quill scraped his long talons over the grain. He pecked at a small piece of corn. His sleek brown feathers covered the skinny body he had. He pecked more craving the delectable taste of grain. He started at the Alpha chicken is amazement, "H-hello S-sir," The strange chicken stammered. XXSmogXX 09:04, December 18, 2015 Category:Roleplay Category:PeckClan